


Come Back to Me...

by nightfire2017



Series: His Slice of Normal [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alastair (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Amnesiac Reader, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Dean Winchester, Castiel and Lucifer (Supernatural) are Siblings, Castiel is suspicious, Chuck is God, Crowley is a Little Shit, Dean in Denial, Dreams, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Dean, Established Dean Winchester/Reader, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Eventual reunion, Explanations, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Homesickness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lucifer Redemption, Manipulative Crowley, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Recovered Memories, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sad Dean, Sad Lucifer (Supernatural), Temporary Amnesia, Time is running out, Unintentional Redemption, Worried Castiel, Worried Dean, Worried Sam Winchester, castiel is so happy, chuck you better fix this, confused reader, dean is overjoyed, hybrid reader, lucifer is pissed off, reader and lucifer are sneaky, sam is ecstatic, trickery involved here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hey guys, I'm back!!!! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I got so caught up with writing the new fic and I never got around to post this, but here I am... Hope you enjoy this!!! Any mistakes you see are my own ;) ;) ;)





	1. Fate and Its Fickle Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MLKA727](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLKA727/gifts).



> So, reader and Team Free Will are going good again until a certain someone comes along and screws it all up... This will get angsty, emotional, confusing and somewhat painful at some point but just stick with me, it'll be readable, I promise you!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so, here's the new addition to His Slice of Normal, where it's gonna be a hell of a doozy, but hopefully it'll turn out good, hope you enjoy it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader and Team Free Will are readjusting to normal life, when someone decides to stir up drama...

Chapter 1: Fate and its Fickle Friends

 

“I _promise, let’s get some rest…”_  Those were the last words you’d heard before you both fell asleep in each other’s embrace, finally reunited after being apart for so long.

In the following days, you started to readjust to your life after being away for a year and a half and it was going pretty smoothly.

Sam, Cas and I kept our bonds the same it had always been, still extremely close with each other no matter what, both of them being understanding of me and with me.

Dean and I on the other hand were going through a little bit of a rough patch. Now that we’re engaged, it’s brought a whole new set of worries for my over worrisome fiancé, knowing that I’m still getting the hang of everything again, but it doesn’t help our current situation when he tries to hover constantly, watching my every move when he also knows that I’ve been on a short fuse and on edge for the last couple days, having recurring nightmares of Purgatory and it hasn’t been easy for either of us as I keep pushing it down, avoiding the subject as much as possible, shutting him out and I _know_ that he’s annoyed by it, but it’s ironic in a way as he did the _same_ to us when he came back from Purgatory and now, he’s on the other end of it and I can tell he absolutely _hates_ it.

I’ve been in _my_ room now for 2 weeks and not in our shared room (Dean’s room), still trying to recover from a pretty bad surprise we had this month during a routine hunt that hit a little _too_ close for comfort for my taste, Cas right by my side healing some wounds I got while Sam and Dean were at the firing range, brushing up on their shooting, my head already replaying it all…

_Flashback:_

_The hunt was going smoothly, all that was left was to take care of the body and burn it until it all went to shit: ghouls and vamps coming out of nowhere, sending all 4 of us flying different ways, but I bounced back quick, taking care of the vamps easily while the boys were fighting off the ghouls as I got the gasoline adding it to the body, the ghouls screeching when I see that one vamp escaped and had Dean pinned to the floor with his fangs dangerously close to his neck, looking at me while taunting me with possibly hurting him if I do anything, but my time in Purgatory is paying off for me as I keep eye contact with him and when he looks away, I make my move, sending my blade straight through his throat, narrowly missing Dean’s neck as I refocus on burning the damn body when I get slammed into a wall, knocking me flat on my ass when I come face to face with another vamp that somehow escaped me, that’s haunted me ever since I saw him again in that house._

_“You again? Impossible, I killed you” “Well, surprise: I’m back, my dearest. Just in a new vessel, like it?” “No, actually. I’m not into the obnoxious type” you and the vamp banter back and forth when he raises you and holds you against him, a blade right above your neck, getting face to face with your boys as their faces morph into extreme concern, also knowing the vamp._

_“Hello, Winchesters. Cassie” “Gordon, let her go” the boys say to him while Cas looks at you, worry evident in his face as Gordon chuckles._

_“Oh, don’t get your pants in a wad, boys. I won’t hurt her, much” he says, getting matching bitchfaces from both boys as I keep planning out my next move when the blade grazes me, a little stream of blood gushing out and I tense, memories flooding back, panicking me a bit as Gordon just laughs at the look on my face, knowing he has me when I back kick his shin, making him groan which gives me time to get the blade and stick it in his throat, his eyes now draining of life as I stare into them, the boys taking care of the body when I feel Cas’s hand on my shoulder, which brought me back before I blacked out, the worried shouts coming from Dean’s mouth the last thing I heard…_

_\--End of flashback—_

“You’re good to go, sweetheart” Cas says, snapping me out of my little pensive state, a worried look on my face as deep down inside me, I know that I _can’t_ keep ignoring this and the understanding look on Cas’s face is my breaking point, everything that’s been going on inside me finally coming out in screams, cries and cascading tears, _finally_ acknowledging just how bad Purgatory sunk its claws into my very soul when I hear the door burst open, my blade already going through the air before landing on the bullseye I have on the wall, just barely missing Dean’s head, my eyes widening when I realize it and it just gets me worse, reducing to a shaking, emotional, nervous wreck as Cas tells Dean what happened and Dean makes his way over to me before sitting down on the other side of my bed at a healthy distance when Cas leaves us alone, knowing that right now, I _have_ to do this, not caring if I break down or not and like 2 magnets coming together, Dean gets closer to me gently until he’s right next to me, his hand hovering above mine when I grab it, bringing it to my own, holding on to it tightly as he squeezes it, the touch grounding me and like a dam, I talk with him about it all and the look of relief on his face warms my heart as I know that this is what he was waiting for, but knowing how stubborn I am, it took a bad hunt to get me to talk to him about it.

He carries me bridal style to his room as I hang on to him when he lays me on his bed, cradling my head to his chest, kissing my hair as I nuzzle him, my tears finally stopping as I tilt my head up to look at him looking down at me, a relieved smile on his face when he kisses me, our lips reuniting with each other when he breaks it, a pout forming on my lips as he chuckles lightly.

“Baby girl, I know that it’s not exactly been a walk in the park this last month with the hunt and everything that’s been going on with us, but _please_ don’t push me away. I know it’s ironic, because I did the _same_ thing when you tried to help me get through the whole Purgatory mess. But I do what I do with you because I love you too _damn_ much and when I saw the blood coming from your throat, it took every vestige of strength I had to not rip his head off when I saw the look on your face. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, baby. I love you” he tells me and the biggest smile appears on my face, my heart swelling as finally, I can breathe again without the weight of it crushing me when I kiss him, taking him by surprise before he responds, his hands cupping my cheeks as my own go around his neck before I straddle his lap, getting a better grip on his hair before we pull back, the inevitable smiles on both our faces hard to ignore as we both promise each other that no matter how much we say that we’re fine, to always be there for each other either way, regardless of everything else that happens and we finally get back to normal, finally feeling like we’ll be alright after all.

“I know, but I still love you more, idjit” I say to him, getting a bigger smile before we get something to eat from the kitchen, the atmosphere in the Bunker feeling normal again, every single one of us at ease with each other as we eat at the table, sharing jokes with each other when we all go to our rooms.

Dean and I that night made sweet, unhurried love, until we both reached our release before falling asleep, when something inside me started to tingle, which troubles me and wakes me up, only to see that I’m not in the Bunker or in my fiancé’s arms, but tied up in a rotting warehouse when I hear a voice.

“Hello, my dear. You look a little lost”, the voice says and for some reason, you can’t seem to place it, or even recall how you got there in the first place or anything for that matter which prompts you to ask- 

“Who are you?” you ask when you fall asleep while faintly hearing the voice say: “ _It worked…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist!!!! Stay with me if you wanna know what will happen, though the tags are pretty self explanatory, but either way stick with me, you'll like it!!!  
> Thanks for your support it truly means the world to me, love you my lovelies!!!


	2. Something's Off Here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the new chapter... Crowley's one sneaky bastard, that's all I'll say... Hope you enjoy it, my lovelies!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader now's in a confusing situation and a certain demon's gonna take advantage of it... It's a short chapter, but I'll start adding more substance in the following chapters...

 

 _“Dear, wake up. Y/N, I need you to wake up”_ , the voice calls to me, waking me up and I take in my surroundings, still stuck in some sort of warehouse, but no longer tied up, which is a relief, but I’m still perplexed as to how I got here when a well tailored man comes out of the shadows and for the life of me, I can’t place him yet he looks eerily familiar and apparently, my face must give something away when he smirks.

“Allow me to reintroduce myself, Y/N. I'm Crowley, King of Hell”, he says in a good manner, but something inside me tells me that something’s not right, but I make no mind to it.

“Hi, Crowley. How do you know my name and how did I get here?” I ask him, my guard up instinctively.

“We go _way_ back, my dear, but apparently, your memory’s a little hazy. Not that I blame you, you just went through a pretty rough time” he says with a little too much sarcasm for my taste.

“Cut the sarcasm, cupcake. What do you mean, rough time?” “What’s the last thing you remember, my dear?” “ Why do you care?” “ Just answer the question” “ The last thing I remember was I was running for my life down in Purgatory and then next thing I know, I’m tied up to a column here, so what gives, Crowley?” me and the man go back and forth until he explains that _he_ was the one who got me out of Purgatory and had to hide me from people who wanted to kidnap me, so that’s why we were here, and I believed him, but something still didn’t add up here. 

“You said you had to hide me. Why would you do that for?” “Because you, my dear, are a _very_ special creature. You are a _very powerful_ hybrid and some people want to use that to their advantage, using you” “And you saved me?” “To put it bluntly, yes” “So, do I work for you or what?” “Yes, actually you _do_ work for me, but you got thrown into the whole Purgatory mess, but lucky you, you’re now back home. So shall we go, Y/N” we go back and forth until he asks me that and although it seems a little strange, but for some reason, I trust him, so I accept and we go to a motel where apparently, he’s been staying at, but he walks me over to what appears to be another room which he says is my own and inside, I see sleepwear and normal clothes and some questionable weapons, but I pay no mind to that as I go and take a shower before changing into some of my new clothes as I go to the bed and try to get some rest when I fall into a deep sleep, but as soon as I close my eyes, I’m flooded with images of Purgatory, but also of 3 men in some sort of a capsule like place, but most of all, I focus on one of them who has short dirty blonde hair and a muscular back, but I can’t see his face as I immediately get woken up by Crowley.

“Are you alright, Y/N?”  “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine” “Go back to sleep, my dear. If you’d like, I can watch over you” “Yeah, sure, thanks” we talk before I go back to sleep, but this time it’s a dreamless sleep, faintly hearing Crowley say something that I can only make out the end of it: _“This will not end well…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Don't know, you'll have to stick around, it'll get better, I promise you, I'm just having a little trouble uploading the chapters descriptions and notes in the work, but just stay with me, it'll be worth it!!! Please leave comments, it truly helps me get a better point of view of what you guys think of this!!!


	3. Lies and Truth Collide...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here I give you the new chapter where it's a little bit longer, yet a little more intriguing then the previous ones...  
> On a personal note, today wasn't one of my best days, but thanks to the support of some friends of mine, I feel a little better, so Always Keep Fighting, my lovelies!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a certain fallen archangel comes into the picture... Hmm, what will come out of this?? Read and you'll find out...  
> 

For the following days, Crowley’s been a little _too_ attentive to my needs and it raises some flags in my head, but when I go to ask, he changes back into his normal, cryptic persona, which throws me off, but I don’t pay mind to it.

The nightmares at this point fade away, but now, I get the strangest dreams, regarding the same 3 men I kept seeing in my nightmares, but now I start to see them in different places, but mostly in this black car, driven by the guy with the short dirty blonde hair and every time he’s about to turn his head, I wake up, either by my own accord or by Crowley shaking me awake.

And it’s getting to the point where it annoys me, but it also breaks my heart for some reason as if I’m _supposed_ to know who the guy is.

At this point, Crowley starts to give me pointers and advises me to change my appearance a bit and I do, changing my hair color to this like burnt amber honey that brought out my eyes after getting colored eye contacts and I went from being this like normal person to sort of badass hybrid bombshell, but I feel like this _isn’t_ really _me_.

Even though I _know_ that I’m apparently a _very_ sought after creature, my gut tells me that Crowley’s keeping something from me, something _big_ and I can’t seem to figure out what it is and it’s driving me insane, but I can't dwell on it since quite honestly, Crowley has apparently put some sort of blockage in my head to "avoid anyone trying to mess with my pretty little head", all for my protection, he says, but I'm not sure I believe him...

“You’re getting better at this, my dear. _Now_ you have a sense as to why others are looking for you and why I’ve been so _selective_ in taking you out to certain places where I know no one will hurt or try to take you away from us, Y/N” Crowley says to me when we get back to Hell while I recover from a small wound I got during a small skirmish where I managed to save Crowley’s ass from getting killed, but I _still_ get the feeling that there’s something he won’t tell me.

“Don’t fill your head with unnecessary questions, Y/N” “But, you still haven’t-” “And I _won’t_ tell you either way” “But-” “I SAID NO, Y/N!!!” you both go back and forth until he snaps at you, making you pale at the tone of his voice and he immediately softens upon looking at your face before approaching you again.

“I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just want to keep you safe” he says to me and I forgive him before I start to wander into the depths of Hell until I get to a room where there’s not much except for a hanging cage with no one in there, but something in me tells me that someone you once knew _was_ there, someone who you possibly cared about and sure enough, your mind starts to race, immediately thinking back to your dreams when you come across one that you had recently where you’re in this _exact same room_ , but all you can hear are 2 men’s voices and as they get clearer and sharper, you recognize one of theirs to belong to- 

“Hey there, sugar hips” the voice says coming from behind you, a perfect backhand to his face before you turn around and realize who it is.

“Lucifer? I thought you were _out_ of hell, not back in its clutches. What are you doing here?” you ask the fallen archangel (who’s somewhat turned into the big brother you say you don’t like, but secretly care about) and he smirks before his face turns into a frown, as if confused by your question, as well as your presence here.

“I could ask you the _same_ thing, Y/N. What are you doing here, babe?” he asks me back with a confused look on his face, which piques my curiosity. “I asked you first and what do you mean what I’m doing here? I _live_ here, working with/for Crowley” I say back when he asks and tells me something that I truly don’t know _how_ he knows or I know the real motive for it.

“What do you mean you live here? And working for Crowley? How’d you get here in the first place cause last I heard, you were fighting for your life in Purgatory before my brother busted you out” he says upon looking at me and I respond back, my curiosity now _extremely_ intrigued.

“All I know is that one moment, I’m in Purgatory and the next I’m chained to a ware- what do you mean, your brother busted me out?” I ask him, finally realizing what he said.

“Sweetheart, my brother got you out and back in the real world. And what do you mean, chained to a warehouse?” “No, _Crowley_ was the one that busted me out. He told me that the reason why he kept me chained to the warehouse was so that the people who _apparently_ were after me couldn’t find me to take advantage of me” we both go back and forth before the look on his face goes from confused to suspicious to _seriously_ pissed off in a matter of seconds before asking me a very important question.

“Sweetheart, did he _ever_ tell you why he did it?” and I shake my head no and he drops a bombshell on me.

“Y/N, _everything_ Crowley has told you is a lie. And I mean _every single thing._ He never explained why he was _so_ insistent on you changing the way you looked, the way he seemed to wake you up when you were having specific dreams or dodging questions that deep down, your gut's telling you that you know the answer to them, but something won’t let you get to the bottom of it? Well, he was semi right about one thing: you _are_ a hybrid, but he failed to mention that you are half _hunter_ (meaning that you were also human, although you knew you were a human, but not a hunter)/demon, and that your home is _above_ ground, not here. What’d he do to you, baby girl?”, he says, leaving me shocked, confused and angry, but when he said the last 2 words, something in me clicked and memories came flooding back to me of the same man’s back I’d seen in my dreams when he turns around and when I see his face, the word falls from my lips before I collapse into the fallen archangel’s outstretched arms as I black out: “ _Dean_ …”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see a Dean POV along with a twist coming soon!!! This will all make sense at some point, I promise you my lovelies, just stick with me... Thank you for your support my loves, especially to Meg10 and MLKA727!!! Please leave comments, I'd really love to know what you all think...


	4. Where are You?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my lovelies!!! Here's the new chapter of Come Back to Me, hope you enjoy it!!! As said, it's mostly Dean's POV, but with a twist... Any mistakes you see are my own!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dean is getting pissed after failing at trying to find you when a certain angel gets a break...

 

Dean’s POV

“Dean, calm down!! I know you want her back home as much as Cas and I do, but take it easy!!” Sam says, trying to pry me off a bloodsucker I’d already ganked that we were tailing for a while and who supposedly had _classified_ information as to where you were and it turns out he lied, but he ended up dead anyways.

Sammy finally pries me away and gets the keys to Baby and drives us to the Bunker as I sulk, looking out the window as my head starts to race again looking for answers as to where you are.

Ever since you disappeared that night a _year_  ago (120 years in Hell, since every human month is 10 years down in Hell [but obviously Dean doesn't know you're in Hell]), I’ve done nothing but be on edge and hunt relentlessly, trying to figure out where the hell you went off the grid, sleepless nights by the dozen as I can’t go to sleep anymore without you by my side.

Cas has been monitoring the situation as well as me and Sam, but we’ve come up with bupkis, nada. It’s like you just dropped off the face of the earth and left us with no explanation and it’s _killing_ me, my own head making up probable causes as to why you left me, but _nothing_ seems to make sense.

Until Cas comes into the bunker one day and comes up with a damn near _plausible_ theory as to what could have happened.

“Guys, what if something or _someone_ did or said something to her that made her leave? It _would_ explain why I can’t even pinpoint her presence and since she knows how to cover her tracks…” Cas says with a pensive face and Sammy pipes up. 

“I don’t know, Cas. It seems a little bit set up. I’m not knockin _down_ on it, but she would’ve found the way to tell us discreetly” Sam says curiously while I get a pair of beers for both of us when I see Cas's face morph back into pensive.

“What are you thinking, Cas? I can practically see the gears turning in your head. What are you thinking about?” I ask him and he answers me with another theory that _almost_ matches the one I have been thinking for about a couple of days now.

“What _if_ when you 2 fell asleep, someone who knows _how_ the Bunker works broke in and managed to take her _without_ waking anyone up? And not just knows how the bunker works, but where it _is_ to begin with-” he says before he sways a little on his feet when I catch him.

“Cas? Cas, talk to me, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” I ask the angel as Sammy helps me sit him down when I hear your voice in my head, as if calling out to me, but you’re really drained out of your energy “ _Dean_ …” and Cas catches on it and bolts up, locking onto it as he searches for you and as he focuses on us again, his face hardens and he only utters one word before falling asleep: “ _Crowley_ ” , saying it with such contempt and anger that it doesn’t take much for Sammy and I to figure out a scenario when I have the _sinking_ feeling that it’s _exactly_ what I’m thinking and if it is, that sonuvabitch is _done for…_

Your POV

You get woken up by Lucifer, but you’re not in Hell, but rather at a forest like place with a lake in front of you and you feel like you’ve been here before.

“Yes, babe. You’ve been here _countless_ times when you need a place to escape from the whole hunting world for a while or need to think about stuff” he says gently while setting me in my feet and I start to walk around it, flashbacks of me being here running through my head, which confuses me a lot, but trust my brother to put it in a way I can somewhat understand it.

“I know you’re a little confused, but this will make sense soon, I _promise_ you. And don’t worry about Crowley, he thinks you’re in your room resting and since you lock your room, he won’t go in unless if he deems it necessary, so talk to me” and I take him up on his word.

“What’s _really_ going on here, Luci? Why am I getting these flashbacks, all these memories, the dreams I can’t seem to escape, the face I can’t seem to get out of my head anymore?” I ask him and his face turns understanding as he dives into it all, explaining everything.

“The memories and flashbacks you’ve been having, it’s your heart’s way of reminding you of who you really are and where you truly belong. And your dreams? Little details that have been fueling your growing curiosity. You’ve been feeling as if he’s been hiding something from you, right? Well, he has been”, he says before saying the one thing I knew, but needed the validation that it was real. 

“Sweetheart, Crowley’s manipulated your memories this _whole_ time, making you believe that _he_ was the one that got you out of Purgatory when in reality-” he's cut off when he sees me in tears, my face in my hands as he cradles me against his chest when I say something that breaks his heart even though he’ll never say it.

“Crowley _erased_ me from the world. _He’s_ the one that took advantage of me, _not_ the world. The bastard lied to my _face a_ nd I _believed_ him, even though something in me told me not to!! I was the _perfect_ blank canvas for him, ready to use _whenever_ he wanted” I say first in a hushed tone before getting angry with every passing second, ending with tears of anger streaming my face when he keeps talking.

“As I was saying, it _wasn’t_ Crowley who busted you out, it was-” he starts, but I stop him. “Cas” I say to him, a smile appearing on my face. “What’d you say, Y/N?” he says, a look of realization on his face as i can tell that he's fighting a smile. “It was your brother, Cas, my resident angel” I say and when I say the last sentence, it’s like a lock broke open, _every_ single memory that Crowley _ever_ took away from me or blocked it from my brain coming back to me, a beaming smile on my face when I hear the other voice that I had heard in my dreams.

“Sweetie? Y/N, is it you?” “C-Cas?! Yeah, it’s me!!! How are you, resident angel?” “Where have you been this whole time? The boys and I have been going _insane_ looking for you. What happened?” “Just take a _wild_ guess, Cas. Who’s the _only_ other supernatural being apart from you, Chuck and myself who knows how to access the Bunker _without_ waking anyone up?” me and Cas go back and forth, my heart slowly coming back together and I feel his anger, knowing that he knows exactly who’s behind this whole mess before I feel a pressure to my head, squeezing it painfully to the point where blood came out of my nose, knocking me out, hearing first Cas: “ _Crowley_ ” and Crowley later before blacking out: _“She’s mine and you’re not taking her from me_ …”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are fighting words, I say... The next chapter will be up in these days, where reader has a plan up her sleeve with a certain archangel... Thank you for your support it truly means everything to me!!! You are Enough, my lovelies!!!


	5. Not You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted here, but I got some writer's block with this chapter, but I'm back... Hope you enjoy this, my lovelies!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader must make a choice and face the consequences... What will come out of this? It's a short chapter but the next one will be worth it, I promise you... *kisses*

I wake up in Hell again, only this time, hooked back on the racks, prompting some not so pleasant memories, but luckily I can still play off the whole amnesiac part and it works beautifully as Crowley comes up to me.

“Love, why did you go with Lucifer to a strange place _without_ counseling it with me?” “I’m sorry, Crowley. I just wanted to take a break and well, we _may_ have gotten a little _too_ far away” you talk with him when he tells you something.

“A little? You were almost out of my reach, my dear. If anything would’ve happened to you-” “But it didn’t. I’m still here” “No thanks to you or Lucifer. I had to get you to sleep before you got taken away from me” “Why were you in my head? You promised me that you’d _never_ do that to me under _any_ circumstance. You broke your promise” you go back and forth before you start to cry, Crowley’s face softening before he apologizes when you ask him.

“Where is he? What’d you do to him?” referring to Lucifer.

“He’s back in the Cage, Y/N” “NO!! Why’d you do that??!!! Let him go” “I almost lost you because of him. He’s lucky I don’t kill him. He’s not getting out and that’s final” “But, Crowley-” “ IT’S FINAL, Y/N!! HE’S NOT LEAVING AND NEITHER ARE YOU!!” he screams to you, slapping  your face, a bruise already forming on your cheek as you look at him, shocked that he’d put his hands on you as he leaves when you hear-

“He’s _so_ going to regret ever touching you when I bust us out of here, Sis” Lucifer says to you in your head, knowing how to block Crowley out of your head and your heart swells a bit when you hear him call you Sis, knowing that deep down, the only person he would _never_ hurt in a million years is you, due to the bond you two had developed when you were down here in Hell.

“Are you hurt, Luci?” “No, Y/N. I’m good… We _will_ get out of this, I promise you” “Together?” “Together” we both promise each other when I feel sharp pains in my chest and head when I see them as they smile sickly and evilly at me, my blood running ice cold when I focus on them making their way towards me.

“Well, look who we have here” the woman says, grinning from ear to ear as I bitchface her.

“Screw you, Abbadon” I tell her and the pain starts to get stronger as I try to not show any emotion when I hear his voice.

“Abbadon, not like that. It’s only to hurt her, not kill her” he speaks up when my face morphs into a shocked one.

“Alastair? _Great_ , you’re in this as well? Just my luck” you mutter under your breath when he clocks the other side of your face, blood coming from your mouth as you hear Luci growl in your head.

And this goes on for what feels like hours when Crowley comes back and throws them out of the room you’re in, pure rage in his features as he chastises both high level demons for treating you like that when suddenly you hear Luci’s loud laugh coming from the Cage, taunting Crowley when he found himself in front of the King of Hell getting thrown around as I scream out, getting Crowley distracted enough for Lucifer to knock him on his ass as he makes his way over to me, getting me off the racks and healing me before I get thrown against a wall by Crowley, making my head hurt as he kept fighting my brother when suddenly he got thrown off of Lucifer by Alastair, Lucifer getting his breath back until I see Alastair wielding a blade and when he throws it, I let out a huge screaming NO as I go towards my brother, getting between him and the blade, shooting my own towards Alastair, killing him when I see Crowley’s face morph into one of horror and an identical one on Abbadon's face when I feel the blade sticking out of my stomach, swaying on my feet when I feel Luci’s arms around me, laying me on his lap as he talks to me to keep me awake when I spit some blood out of my mouth, but the blood pouring out of my stomach makes me weaker with every passing moment and I look into his eyes, stroking his cheek with my hand as he takes the other one in his own, some tears falling from my eyes as I look into his own as they get glossy and watery.

“Babe, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you” “Don’t be sorry, Luci. It’s OK. I’ll be fine” “It’s not even that bad, we’ll just- sweetie?” he says, but my body just goes limp in his arms, my eyes closing, not hearing the loud piercing scream he let out or seeing how Crowley’s face fell and not hearing or feeling how Lucifer rocked you gently repeating the same two words: “ _not you, not you, not you…"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this got interesting, but don't fret, my lovelies, this isn't how it seems to be... Next chapter will be up sooner than later... Taking requests, so don't be shy... Love you guys!!!


	6. The Truth Comes Out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it!!! Thank you guys so much for the support it truly means the world to me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Crowley's little plan just went downhill fast, but reader's still not out of the woods yet... It's a little angsty but fluffy at the same time, if it makes any sense...

I feel as though I were floating,  no pain in my body when I jolt awake, but it’s not in Lucifer’s arms or in Hell, for that matter. 

Instead, I wake in this place where it’s surrounded by flowers and a bench close to it, but the peace that’s ever present in it makes me a little nervous when I hear a very familiar voice call out to me.

“Dear? Y/N, is that you?” I turn to see who calls to me and a smile creeps up on my face when I race over to the voice.

“Hey, Chuck. Yeah, it’s me” I say to him before being pulled into an embrace, some tears falling from my face and as we pull away from each other, he dries them away before sitting on the bench.

“Are we in-” “The Eden? Yes, we are” your face lights up at hearing him say it. You knew that it existed, Cas had often told you about the garden but you never thought you’d be able to see it.

“Am I dead, Chuck?” you ask him and he looks at you lovingly before answering with another question.

“Do you want to be here right now, Y/N? Or would you rather go back, fight against Crowley and go back home to-” he asks before I feel something break my heart when I say something that only Chuck would understand. “My boys. Oh no, my boys” I say before crying inconsolably, knowing now that I can feel whatever my loved ones are feeling, just amplified tenfold and when I close my eyes, I can see a heartbreaking scene happen in front of me: I see the 3 men in what I now realize is a Bunker of sorts and as my hearing clears up, I place Cas's voice when he says something that breaks my heart.

“Dean, I'm sorry” his voice breaking as I see the taller of the 2 men’s faces change from unbelieving to angry to resignation but the other one's face (Dean’s face) was just unbelieving and shocked before asking the angel again why he was sorry when something in him changed as he fell to the floor, already knowing the answer as he yelled out something that just shocked everyone: “WHY???!! NOT YOU!!!” he kept repeating it with tears running down his own face, shock on your face as you heard him say the same 2 words that your brother had said without you knowing it, tears running down the tall man’s face and the angel’s as well before you focused on Dean’s face, even more so on the sad yet angry green eyes that spoke volumes to you, the same face that had graced your short lived dreams and that’s when everything in you clicked: why you dreamed of them all the time, the bunker and the car when you asked Chuck.

“They’re the boys I referred to, right?” and he nodded as you both talked about everything that’s happened he tells you something that chills you.

“Y/N, Crowley managed to hide you from us for the last year and a half: the same amount of time you were in Purgatory before Castiel pulled you out. I believe some retribution is called for, since he messed with your biology to the point of almost complete re-identification, but thanks to Lucifer-” “Luci did protect me. He managed to not let me get re-identified and unknowingly triggering my true memories. I’d like to go back. I can’t leave them now. They need me” we both go back and forth, hope stirring inside of you as a smile broke out onto his face before opening the portal back to where you are, laying down on your brother’s lap, seemingly lifeless.

“And you need them. Good luck, Y/N. You’ll know what to do, when to do it and where to do it. Love you, my darling” Chuck encourages you as you give him a last hug before going back, feeling Lucifer lay you on the floor as you minutely stir, his hand gripping your own a little tighter when you grip back discreetly as possible when you hear him.

“You’ll pay for this, Crowley. One thing’s to mess with me, but you messed with _her_. And what good did that bring, huh? Now she lays there, dead. Because of _you_ ” the archangel says before hearing Crowley chuckle, you knowing exactly that he never really cared about you, just about your powers and abilities.

He says as much to Lucifer and when he tells his henchmen to kill him, your other blade flies through the air, slicing their throats as your hand catches it before hearing Crowley say-

“Impossible, you’re dead, I saw the blade kill you” he rants as you lift yourself from the floor, Lucifer’s face morphing into a proud smirk, one that you return as the other demons scramble away as you snap your fingers, transporting Crowley, Luci and yourself from Hell towards the warehouse you woke up in so long ago.

“What’s wrong, Crowley? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” you say taking on the horrified look on his face while showing him your now healed stomach.

“Did you _honestly_ think you could get away with this and not pay the consequences? Well, news flash: I know everything. You planned it all and it would have been foolproof, but you forgot about one _very_ important detail: once you mess with a hybrid’s biology and with the hybrid itself, the hybrid _literally_ becomes homesick to the point of death if they’re too far away from where they belong for a long period of time” you finish, Luci getting near to you, setting a hand on your shoulder, giving you a reassuring squeeze as Crowley tries to fix it, but your death glare stops him when you keep talking.

“You _erased_ me from the world, made sure I was essentially forgotten, _used_ me just for my abilities and on top of that, you _lied_ straight to my face and I let you. But now, I know everything, Crowley. You seemingly forgot to mention that I’m a _hunter_ /demon hybrid, that I have a life up there on Earth where I belong, and most of all-” you stop short, snapping your fingers only to have a ring laying on your hand, immediately recognizing it as tears well up when you finish the sentence, looking at him.

“That there’s going to be a bloodbath when Team Free Will finds out _you_ were the one that took me away from them” “Only if they find me, my dear. I must say, I _still_ underestimated you, but I _still_ got what I wanted” you both go back and forth when you hear the door slam open, Lucifer hiding you behind a pillar as he protects you when you hear their voices.

“Hello, boys” Crowley says and you know that it’s _your_ boys he’s referring to when Sam pipes up.

“What’d you do to her, Crowley? And you’d better answer if you know what’s good for you” he says and Crowley just chuckles while goading Sam when Dean speaks up, his voice sending chills up your spine.

“Listen, you sonuvabitch. You’re telling me what you did with my girl _now_ if you want to live” he says when Lucifer comes out behind the pillar, telling me to stay quiet when he gets greeted by the Winchesters and his angel brother Castiel and Cas gets into his head and a small smile graces his face nodding at his brother as Sam and Dean tie Crowley up before Chuck appears, giving Crowley the punishment you _both_ had agreed on before you came back: make him feel _every_ human emotion under the sun, especially vulnerability, something demons absolutely _hate_ , especially a demon like Crowley before he sends him back to Hell, telling the boys to go home, that I would be found soon enough and be reunited with them and they left, but Cas stayed behind when I heard Luci say that I could come out and I saw my resident angel, sprinting towards him as he embraces me tightly, tears and sobs falling from my face as I relax into his arms, but I start to black out again, slumping into Cas’s arms as both him and Luci ask Chuck what was wrong and he tells them the same thing I told Crowley: by him messing with my nature and myself, I have literally become homesick, and my body was shutting down, being away from my home and loved ones for so long and that’s when Chuck told them to take me to the Bunker and there, this could be tended to and fixed a little more faster, but time was running out for me and fast…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, what will happen next??? Stay with me and you'll find out. I'll update soon enough with the awaited reunion between reader and her 2 favorite idjits... Love you my lovelies!!!


	7. At Long Last...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's the new chapter, hope you like it!!! I will keep adding to this series due to the response I've gotten... Love you my lovelies!! *kisses* *winks* *hugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally gets the reunion she's been dreaming of, but at what cost? It's a short chapter with fluff and cuteness, but the next one will be more substantial... Any mistakes you see are mine...

Sam's POV

“What do you think he meant, Sam?” Dean asked me with a pensive look on his face as we settled into my room at the Bunker with a pair of beers, knowing that he was referring to what Chuck had said about you being found.

“I think we should trust him, De. I mean, in terms of Y/N, he would never lie or mislead us. He loves her too much for that. You'll see that before we even know it, she’ll be back with us making our lives easier yet chaotic at the same time” I say, earning a small smile from Dean, which was a milestone considering everything we’ve been through for almost 2 years now, going nonstop on cases, but also trying to find and get you back home when suddenly we both hear a familiar flutter of wings in the kitchen, prompting us to go to the source of it…

 

Your POV

I was still knocked out, feeling my body keep shutting down against my will as Luci tried to keep me as warm as possible while Chuck kept trying to heal me, but my injuries aren’t physical, they’re mental and emotional and they can only be fixed if I come back into contact with my true home, which in this case is the Bunker and in Dean’s arms.

I faintly heard Lucifer and Chuck discuss something about my biology and how the aftereffects of what Crowley did to me will affect me in general, but Cas put the kibosh in that, stating that in my case, I’ve truly been through worse, but either way, it’s nothing that some time with the boys and familiar surroundings won’t help before I unwillingly surrender again to the darkness of my sleep, feeling Luci keep me grounded in some way when I hear Sam and Dean’s voices faintly.

“Cas, Chuck… What are you guys do- guys, what’s wrong?” they asks but neither Cas or Chuck respond when they make a way for Lucifer to lay me down on the Bunker’s kitchen floor, the cool surface a numb sensation on my skin as both Sam and Dean let out a collective gasp at what could only be described as shock and relief when I felt his hand interlock with my own, something in me clicking as I held it back, my brain bringing countless memories to life when I feel my eyes slowly open, only to encounter the candy apple green eyes I only dreamt of for _almost_ the 2 years I’ve been away and I closed my own again, believing that this was just another dream until I felt him stroke my cheek, prompting me to wake up, this time seeing a beaming pearly white smile crinkling the corners of those same eyes staring back at me, which makes me gasp as my hand by instinct reaches up and strokes his cheek, seeing how he leans into my touch as my own smile appears, my tears welling up when I utter the 3 words I hope are true.

“Is this real?” you ask, tears falling from your eyes when he answers you with a smile.

“It’s real, baby girl” he says, those 2 words swelling your heart as you stare into his eyes when you look at Chuck, Cas and Luci only to find them smiling down at you, confirming your thoughts when you looked at the man on top of you with a beaming smile of your own.

“Dean? It’s really you?” you ask as he closes his eyes in relief as he confirms that it is him when your head reminds you of something.

“Wait. Can I get up for a minute?” you ask and he helps you up making sure you’re on your solid two feet with his hands on your waist while you clutch on to his shoulders before getting your stuff (silver blade, borax and holy water) and doing the tests on yourself, all 5 men looking at each other with grins on their faces and when you finish, Sam and Dean do their own and when they finish, you first go to Sam as he crushes you to his chest, mumbling about how happy he is you’re finally back home and you return the sentiment with a big grin of your own when you hear Dean speak up.

“Hey! What about me, Y/N? Where’s my hug, baby girl?” he says with a mock pout and irritation, but his eyes are smiling as you run to him and he catches you in his arms, your arms wrapped around his neck as your legs are around his waist, your face buried into the crook of his neck as you nuzzle into him, the scent of him everything you had remembered him being, the realization making you cry tears of joy as he holds you tight as you calm down and pull back only to kiss him and he kisses you back with so much love that you can’t help but sigh happily into his mouth before you pull away needing air, big smiles on all of your faces.

Dean puts you down and you all go towards the big table in the middle of the room, but you feel something’s missing when Lucifer pipes up.

“I think you might be looking for this, Sis” he says before taking out the ring and giving it to Dean, smiling warmly at us when Dean takes a knee again, making me laugh a bit as he puts the ring where it belongs before kissing me, finally feeling myself get back to normal…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut will come soon, I promise, but in the next chapter, we'll explore just how much damage Crowley caused along with some potential aftercare and aftermath of it all!!! Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments, it makes me so happy!!!


	8. The Price to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here I give you the new chapter, where we see a glimpse of the damage Crowley caused... Hope you like it, any mistakes you see are my own!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader is back, but she's not off the rack just yet, no pun intended... This is a semi-short chapter, but packed with emotional conflict and angst and just... Ughh so many things at once!!!

Chapter 8

We all sit around the big table in the kitchen area, Sam, Dean and myself on one side and Chuck with Cas and Luci on the other as we start talking about what Crowley had done when Dean grips my hand hard enough for me to realize that I had started shaking and trembling, something that worried everyone, myself included and as Dean sat me on his lap, I started to tremble less but I could feel my lower lip quivering as if I were holding back the urge to just cry beyond consolation and all Dean could do was press me against his chest as tight as he could and it worked for a while, all of us deciding that today was an _extremely_ draining day for _all_ of us and that we'd talk more later when I was better rested and willing as Luci and Chuck poofed into their rooms at the Bunker, but not before they gave me another hug, reminding me that I’m home again.

Cas hugged me tight and smiled at me before going to his room, leaving me with my idjits.

Sammy just crushed me to him, mumbling that I’m safe again and I let a small cry tear itself from my lips before looking at him with a big smile and he smiled back when he went to his own room, which now only left me with my lovable fiance as I nuzzled his neck as he smells my hair again, a content sigh coming from him, but just this type of loving contact is proving to be _too_ much for me and I start to cry quietly, prying myself away from Dean as I start running towards my room, not seeing the look of confusion and worry in his face as I open the door, which is right down the hall and locking myself in it as I slowly slide down the door, curling my body inwards in a fetal position as I try to keep my cries from getting too loud, but damn angel senses and its vessel too, Lucifer pops up in my room and he carries me to my bed, laying me down as he pets my hair, talking gently to me as I fall asleep, feeling him slip away and back into his room, but not before he sees Dean trying to figure out what just happened and they both just sit down and talk, Luci telling Dean _some_ of what had happened down in Hell, knowing that the majority of it, he needs to hear it from _me_ , which gave Dean a better sense of understanding the situation, knowing that this isn’t exactly a thing that can just be forgotten or get over with it overnight, but then again it's easier said than done…

2 weeks later

I haven’t gotten out of my room for the last _2 weeks_ now, my body _so_ strung up, tense and exhausted with _all_ that’s happened, only going to the bathroom and avoiding the guys constantly as now, my sleep now turning violent and restless as countless nightmares and dreams of everything that had happened for the last 2 years of my life have me bolting up in the middle of the night, putting a hand over my mouth to not let the screams or sobs spill out of me, a habit I hadn’t done since my folks died when I was just a kid as I kept tossing and turning _just_ to be met by my tear stained face as I look in the mirror, the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep evident and the fact that I haven’t showered or eaten anything either in the last 2 weeks.

I pretend to be asleep whenever Sam or Dean knock on the door and ask me if I’m alright, not wanting to face this just yet, but Chuck and the angels know me _too_ well for my own good…

The 3rd week rolled in and apparently, this nightmare had refused to become a fading memory as it got to the point where I just screamed bloody murder at the top of my lungs, my eyes burning with unshed tears as I jumped straight out of bed, falling on the floor, my head ready to explode from.the residual pain I felt when I hear the door open, immediately crabwalking back to the wall when I hear Luci talk in my head as he gets down to my level as I focus on him, not noticing the pained looks or the presence of Team Free Will or Chuck as they look at our exchange.

“Babe, _calm_ _down_. It’s been almost a month since you locked up in here, Y/N. _Stop_ lying to yourself: you are _not_ okay. What you _don’t_ seem to get is that you are _allowed_ to be pissed off and angry and sad and hurt, pretty much _anything_ you want to feel, but _don’t_ do this _alone_. We want to help you get through this, _all_ of us. We’ve been worried about you greatly, especially Dean. _Please_ don’t shut us out” he finishes when he grabs my hand and I just break in to heart wrenching sobs of pain and anger, not noting that Lucifer beckoned Dean over to us and put me on his lap when I felt my arms go around his neck as he rocked me, trying to sooth me and that’s when I realized something: in a way, it took me being _severely_ screwed up in more ways than I can count for the boys to work side by side with the Devil without fighting because of the  _one_ thing they share in common: their undying and unwavering love they have... for _me_.

It’s that realization that calms me down to the point I stop shaking and crying and look into my worried fiance's eyes when I kiss him, him being a little surprised but kisses me back gently and sweetly, making me relax even more when we pull away, a small smile on my face as well as on his, but our eyes can decipher the unspoken words that our gazes carry with each other as he carries me to the bathroom this time, the guys understanding fully that at this time, it’s best to leave the subject as it is for now, knowing that when I’m ready, I’ll bring it up again, but for now, I need to be distracted from _everything_ and the _world_ and right now the only person that can do that is Dean Winchester…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen now? Stick around and you'll see soon... Thank you guys so much for the support, especially you, MLKA727!!! Love you my lovelies!!!   
> A/N: there will be smut soon, but I was feeling angsty these last days, so that influenced the chapter's tone a bit...


	9. You Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!!! I give you the last chapter of the 3rd part of this series, which is a little more angst but with smut for you all... Hope you enjoy this!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, the smut has arrived, but with a little angst in the beginning, love you guys so much!!

 

We get to his bathroom door and he opens it as he keeps carrying me, leading us in and closing the door behind him, leaving both of us inside and for a split second, it’s like it’s just us, no one else in the world or in the Bunker for that matter as a sense of peace overcomes you for a moment when you feel him lock his fingers with your own, looking down lovingly on you and you can’t help but smile shyly back at him, earning a smile of his own.

He makes sure you 2 have everything you need before silently asking permission to undress you, his eyes pleading with yours and you let him without any hesitance as he starts with your sleep shirt you were in for the last 3 days, an old AC/DC shirt you “borrowed” from Dean’s dresser a couple years ago that he let you keep, bringing a smile to his face when he focused on it.

Until he took it off and saw some scars that neither Chuck, Cas or Lucifer could heal from the last time you were in Hell, scars similar to being put on the racks which made a surge of anger run through his veins, his face hardening so slightly that it would have gone unnoticed if Y/N didn’t have great hunter instincts, catching on to what was going on when this time, Dean was the one who was trying not to lose it as you hugged him tightly, your arms around his waist, your face in the middle of his shirt covered chest as his heart was beating loud and fast as you kissed his chest, feeling his heart calm down and his arms came around you, pulling your body flush against his own, tilting your head up to gaze at you, in awe of your resilience and quiet strength and he just kissed you so deeply that he never wanted to stop until air was necessary, both of you pulling away breathless yet smiling at each other.

He kept undressing you piece by piece until reaching the last item: your black cheekies which made him smirk a little, making you blush lightly yet also take a small gasp when you felt his hands, rough yet gentle, take them and slowly peel them off you and you asked if you could repay the favor and he gladly accepted and you started with his shirt until you were met by his now naked chest, the freckles even more beautiful than you had remembered them, only accentuated by the new scars he had as well, a tinge of sadness and pain blooming in you, but you pushed it aside as you kissed each and every single one of them, both scars and freckles, hearing his content sighs and groans when you get to the anti possession sigil on his left collarbone, close to his heart, tracing it first with your fingertips and then laying a kiss in the middle of it before looking up at him and he just gazed lovingly at you.

You kept undressing him and then he was just as naked as you were and he led you both to the shower. He slowly turned it on, adjusting the temperature of it, not too hot or cold and guided you both in it as you tilted your head back and let the water run through your hair, closing your eyes when you felt Dean's fingers stroke your cheek before laying a sweet kiss on your lips and pulling back as he got the shampoo and started to wash your hair, the pleased little noises you were making music to his ears after missing you for so long.

He rinsed you off and pulled you close to him, your back against his chest as he sits you both down on the shower floor, the water still running over you and like a switch that went on, you started talking about it _all_ , Dean stilling at some times before relaxing again, nuzzling your hair as you talked, not seeing but rather feeling his relieved smile on your head which prompted your own.

“He knew” you said and Dean caught on what you meant immediately, his hands covering yours.

“He’s smart, but not smarter than you though, baby girl” he says, but your head decides to replay your nightmares back now, going back to the day you died and came back and tears start streaming down your face before you say something that shakes both of you to your very core.

“I _failed_ , Dean. For what seemed like a moment, I just let go. I was just so tired of fighting and I let go. _I'm sorry_ ” you say in a sad voice feeling tears spill from your eyes before covering your face in your hands when you feel him turn you around and crushes you to him, your heart beating wildly, lips quivering in fear and your eyes just pained and sad as he looks at them, cupping your face in his hands before he talks.

“Don’t you _ever_ say that, Y/N. You didn’t fail, so don’t go thinking that for a split second. You have _nothing_ to be sorry about, we’ve all been there and you _well_ know that at some point, both me and Sam have let go when we were not ourselves (referencing to Soulless Sam and Demon Dean). You didn’t fail, baby girl. If anything, you _succeeded_ ” he says, a confused look on my face when I ask what he meant by I succeeded.

“You succeeded because you came back home where you belong, regardless of the _many_ obstacles it took to get here. You came back to Cas, Chuck, Sammy” he says, his smile turning bigger which prompts my own when he finishes it with the words I needed to hear most.

“You came back to me” he says before kissing me soundly and lovingly as my hands wrap around his neck as he sets me onto his lap, his arms surrounding my waist as my hands now cup his face when we pull away, smiling at each other when he sees something in my eyes that gives him a green light for his next move as he carried me out of the shower, dried both of us off a bit and led us to his bed as we walked hand in hand, a small hitch of my breath leaving me as I take in the room I haven’t seen for what feels like an eternity yet it feels like home. And that’s when I saw it.

The picture that kept me sane during this whole time I was in my room.

The same picture that was in my room, keeping me company and getting a small smile every time I would see it.

It was my birthday the day the picture was taken and Dean had surprised me by taking me to the beach, knowing that I’ve always wanted to feel the sand on my toes and to hear the waves crashing on the shore and he took me, joining me as the sun set over the horizon and Sam caught a picture of us looking at each other just as the sun was going under the ocean, the ray of light shining around us.

I’m brought out of my reverie when Dean wraps his hands around me pulling me against him.

“You have this picture too?” “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I? That was one of the best days of my life, cause I was with you” we go back and forth and I smile before I turn and kiss him, our lips and tongues exploring each other again when I feel him back me towards the bed and he lays me down when I pull him to me, not wanting to stop kissing him yet when he breaks the kiss and sits us up, lifting me to straddle his lap as he looks at me.

His hands start to explore my body as if for the first time _all over_ again and it feels like it after being without his touch for so long and I give in to him as I put my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck with my nose when he kneads my breasts, making me squirm a bit while biting back a moan as he pinches slightly and rolls the nipples in his fingertips, making my hips grind against him, a groan coming from him as one hand keeps going down now, the other on my nipple when I feel him cup my now warming core, a needy whimper spilling from me at the contact.

“You have _no_ idea how much I’ve missed you, baby girl” he says in a lower voice when his hand starts rubbing me, a moan coming from me as I start to grind against his hand, my head still tucked into his neck as I start suckling lightly at the skin, his low groan going straight to my pussy when I feel his finger start exploring again before he enters one and pumps it for a while, letting me get used to his touch again, but as he enters another one, my pussy clenches them which makes him moan with me as I pull away from his neck and he starts kissing me, swallowing every moan and whimper I emit as he fingers me, my walls clenching around them when I grab his hand and stop him, pulling away from his lips.

Just when he’s about to ask what’s wrong, I _clench_ around his fingers again when I begin to ride them, looking at him with an innocent look on my face, but the mischievous look in my eyes and the way I bite my lower lip while looking at him speak for me as a proud smirk appears on his face as we look at each other before kissing again as he talks to me.

“ _That’s_ my girl. C'mon, baby just like that. Ride my fingers, Y/N. Wanna cum on my fingers first, baby girl? Want me to finger your pussy until it’s just open and _so_ wet for me that my cock will slide _right_ in? _Shiiit_ , baby girl, just like that, clench around my fingers, _fuck_ , you feel so tight and perfect” his voice edging you closer and closer until you feel him add another one and you moan out at the feeling, letting his wrist go as he picks up the speed, your head going back as he keeps hitting your sweet spot over and over again until he thumbs at your clit and you let go with a scream of blissful ecstasy as he keeps rubbing you, helping you get down from your high as you both kiss each other when you feel his fingers remove themselves from you, a whine coming from you which he silences by offering you the same fingers that just made you orgasm and you smirk at him before taking them and sucking them clean, moaning at the way you taste around him, seeing his eyes darken as he pops them out of your mouth when he lays you down again as he looks at you and kisses you, groaning at the residual taste of you in your mouth when he grabs a condom from the nightstand, foregoing the lube, cause right now you’re just dripping wet, but before he knows it, you grab the condom, but before rolling it on him, you pump him a while as his hips thrust into you a bit when suddenly you pulled him into your mouth, sucking him for a while before popping off and rolling the condom on when he kisses you with more need than before as he wraps your legs around his waist before inching his way into you, moans coming from both of you as he bottomed out in you, his cock enveloped by your warmth and tightness, his teeth worrying your bottom lip playfully which made you gasp when your eyes met.

“ _Fuck_ , baby girl. _So_ tight and warm, and just _soaking_ wet… and all for me, huh?” he says in that damn sultry voice of his and your eyes roll to the back of your head, feeling so _full_ of him, your bodies pulled to each other so tight that you become one almost as you rotate your hips a bit and _clench_ around him, hearing him groan out as you regain the ability to speak again.

“ _Shit_ , Dean, you feel so big. Fuck, baby. _Please_ move, I need you” you plead him and he relents as he starts to move slowly in you, getting a steady pace, not too fast or slow, just enough to please but also to drive you a little mad, making you feel every single movement. 

The way his cock moves in you, every ridge of it passing your gspot teasingly as his hips start to pick up the pace, and you both cry out at the feeling of utter fullness, the way you feel like heaven around him as you tighten around him, his thrusts growing a little more erratic, but you know he’s not quite there yet so calling on some residual strength you had, you turned each other as now you were on top, him only pulling out a bit as you straddle him before lowering yourself on him, the look on his face worth _everything_ you’ve gone through if it gets you this feeling again as he grabs your hips and starts rocking you on him when he thrusts upwards, a moan falling from your lips as he pulls you down to him, chest to chest as he keeps thrusting upwards into you going deeper into your pussy and when you feel him spurt the first string into the condom, you let go into a blissful yet healing orgasm with a scream of his name as your walls clenched around him, your name falling from his lips like a loving prayer as you milk him until you’re both spent, panting and shaking slightly in each other’s arms until you come down from the high and he tucks a stray hair behind your ear when you kiss him lovingly and he does the same before his cock goes soft in you and you pull off of him, whining a bit from the loss of fullness and him from the loss of heat as he gets up and takes off the condom disposing it and getting a wet towel cleaning both of you up as you stretched yourself on the bed as he sits back down before he pulls you to him, his arm around your waist as you traced his tattoo before kissing it again as you looked at each other and kissed for a long time.

“I love you baby girl” he says and you cheekily reply “I know”, making him laugh a bit before you look at him.

“I love you, Dean. So much” your voice cracking in the end and he hugs you and he reminds you that you’ll get through this together.

“You’re home again, baby girl” he says, his eyes drooping as you snuggle close to him and he holds you as you both fall asleep, enough time to eat later.

“ _I am now_ ” you say before falling asleep, not sure of how exactly this will play out, but one thing’s for sure: you came back to your light in the darkness against all odds, but the road’s not over yet…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a rollercoaster!!! I'll keep adding to the series as much as I can, due to the response I got... thanks you guys, especially you MLKA727 for your comments and support, it means the world to me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This addition to the series was fun to write for me. Big thanks to everyone for reading, but especially you, MLKA727 for your comments and feedback, so I'd like to gift this 3rd part to you... More will be added to this series, I promise you, I'm nowhere near done with this... Love you my lovelies!!!!


End file.
